The wind wheel of a wind-operated power generator is, in most cases, mounted on the top of a tower and is arranged in such a way as to have a horizontal axle directed parallel to the wind. In order to obtain a high wind power conversion rate, it is necessary to keep the wind wheel against the wind direction at both low and high wind speeds. However, there is a risk of destruction of the wind wheel or other parts of the wind-operated power generator in high wind speeds due to overload.
It is the objective of the invention to avoid such overload.
It is known that the wind wheel may be turned out of the wind direction in a horizontal plane, i.e. to the right or to the left side. This movement is automatic and effected through the wind by means of a system of axles and springs or by using a vane.